warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowstar's Life/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Shadowstar remembers how she and Pebble Heart agreed not to tell anyone about the dream he had. As she and Raven Pelt trek toward ThunderClan, she decides to no longer dwell on that thought, and tells Raven Pelt they'll speak with Thunderstar to see if he thinks the territory near Highstones is a good place for SkyClan. He points out it's not very good there, but Shadowstar says it's an option since the Clans won't give up any territory. They approach the Thunderpath and the leader finds Quick Water's scent lingering. However, she quickly tells herself she must have left Clan land by now, but that is contradicted as she and Raven Pelt move forward. Quick Water's scent grows stronger, making Raven Pelt tell Shadowstar the exiled she-cat's scent should have disappeared by now if she's left. :Shadowstar wonders if Quick Water is still in Clan territory or if ThunderClan is harboring her. Worried, she tells Raven Pelt they must speak with Thunderstar immediately. They run into Leaf and Blue Whisker, and she informs them they need to talk with Thunderstar. Leaf sends Blue Whisker ahead to warn her leader and he begins to escort Shadowstar and Raven Pelt to the ThunderClan camp. When they arrive, the camp is vacant of Quick Water and other cats, with the exception of Thunderstar, Owl Eyes, and four other warriors. Shadowstar demands what's going on and Thunderstar replies he only wants to hear their report on the land near Highstones. :She states they were originally going to talk about it, before asking if he's sheltering Quick Water. Thunderstar confirms he is, which makes Shadowstar frantically describe how the she-cat tried to kill her. She knows not to tell him that Quick Water took her eighth life, just as he calms his cats down. The black she-cat insists to Thunderstar she saw what happened, and Raven Pelt backs her up. However, Thunderstar is not convinced and says he believes Quick Water and she must have been mistaken. Shadowstar protests, but he adds that the weather could have mixed her sense of smell up. Angrily glaring at Thunderstar, the ShadowClan leader states this argument about Quick Water could drag all of the Clans into battle, but the big ginger-and-white tom is not persuaded to change his mind. :Thunderstar says he believes Quick Water; he's known the she-cat for all his life and she deserves better. Shadowstar tells him she thought he trusted her, and he apologizes while upholding his decision. She signals to Raven Pelt they're leaving, but not before she warns Thunderstar this isn't over. As they leave, Shadowstar remembers when the ThunderClan leader was younger and how she had just killed Fircone in front of him in the midst of the Great Battle. She tells Raven Pelt if they can't sway Thunderstar, they will have to fight. Characters Major }} Minor *Leaf *Blue Whisker *Thunderstar *Owl Eyes *Four strong warriors }} Mentioned *Quick Water *Sun Shadow *Skystar *Fircone }} Notes and references Category:Shadowstar's Life Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas